


I like how we are now

by SpooKyra



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, this really is just 600 words of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: “This is stupid,” Asbel groans and jerks away, but a light smile lingers on his face. “And to think, you tried to kill me once."
Relationships: Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor
Kudos: 6





	I like how we are now

Richard laughs, loud and unexpected.

“What?” Asbel says with a frown. “Did I do something again?”

“No,” Richard wheezes out before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I was just thinking about how we first met. You broke into my room through the window, scared me half to death!”

Asbel pouts. “I was a kid! Plus there was a guard in front of the door, how else was I supposed to get in?”

“Then,” Richard chuckles, “You fought my instructor for me, it was almost as if you were trying to win my hand in marriage.”

“Hey! I was doing you a favor!! Besides, that guy tried to kill you later,” Asbel grumbles.

“Ah, that’s right,” he says mournfully. Asbel bites his lip, wondering if he said something wrong. The moment quickly passes. “But you saved me. You and Sophie saved me. Well, not from the cliff,” he adds on. 

“I still can’t believe we didn’t get hurt from that! Though if I remember correctly, we were engulfed by a white light… That must’ve been Sophie.” He sighs. “Even then she was protecting us.”

“Yes,” he muses. The somber mood passes. “Remember when you threw my ring on the ground?”

“I didn’t know what else to do! You were so concerned about people trying to use you.”

“You didn’t have to throw it on the ground though,” Richard tsks. He grabs Asbel’s hand and runs a finger over the familiar ring.

Asbel chuckles this time. “You got down on one knee, it was almost like you were proposing to me.”

Richard laughs softly. “Maybe I was,” he says cheekily.

“Wait what?” Asbel gapes. “Are you serious?”

He laughs, full and loud. “Got you! Of course not, I thought you were mad at me at the time,” he admits. 

“As if! Well I was a little…” Asbel uses his free hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “But I got over it quickly, and we still made a friendship pact!” Asbel puts his hand on top of his.

“Me too.” Richard places a chaste kiss on his hand. “Remember when your dad grounded you and yet I saw you in the capital not long after? I’ve always wondered, how in the world did you manage that?”

Asbel chuckles. “Sophie broke down the door, and then we boarded a ship easily to Barona. But hey,” Asbel pauses, staring intently at him. “The guard recognized your ring right away, does that mean…” He leans in, dropping his voice down to just above a whisper. “That you told everyone to expect me right away?”

“Maybe I did.” Richard pulls away and crosses his arms. “So what?”

“Nothing!” Asbel waves his hands in front of him. “It’s cute! That’s all!”

“Cute? But you’re the one who’s cute,” he protests.

“No I’m not! You’re cute!”

“No, you’re cute.”

“You’re cute!”

Richard cups his cheek, causing Asbel to blush slightly. “See,  _ you’re  _ cute,” he insists.

“This is stupid,” Asbel groans and jerks away, but a light smile lingers on his face. “And to think, you tried to kill me once. Now we’re fighting over who’s cute.”

Richard laughs, though it’s a bit forced. “I never wanted to kill _you_ though.”

“You could’ve fooled me.” Asbel shakes his head quickly. “Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the past.”

“No, it’s okay.” Richard smiles sadly. “It’s in the past. Besides, you know I would never hurt you.” He tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear and swipes a thumb over his cheek. 

“Yeah,” Asbel sighs as he leans into his touch. “I can’t help but wonder, what would’ve happened if I’d been there for you.”

“There’s no use in thinking like that,” he chides. “Though it would’ve been nice…”

“Yeah. We were both alone and suffering, I wish I could’ve helped you back then.”

“It’s okay Asbel, everything worked out. Besides,” Richard smiles, “I like how we are now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm not too late, but happy graces anniversary!! I was reminded of just how much I looooove richass and am currently going through my old fics. I'll probably post more as soon as I come up with titles lol  
> I am on twitter! @SpoooKyra but it’s mainly rts 👉👈


End file.
